


До беспамятства

by chemerika



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Narcotics, Porn, Temporary Amnesia, Temporary Character Death, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:45:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4863629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemerika/pseuds/chemerika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это гонка со временем, которая решит судьбу Сэма. На карту поставлено все. Дин  вернет своего брата или тот полностью исчезнет из его жизни.</p>
            </blockquote>





	До беспамятства

**Author's Note:**

> Заголовок: До беспамятства  
> Фандом: Сверхъестественное  
> Герои/Пейринг: Дин/Сэм  
> Рейтинг: NC-17 за смерть (временную), амнезию (временную), постоянное увечье, наркотики (марихуану), некропоцелуй, тягу Дина к Сэму в 17 (не приведшую к действиям) и порно (незащищенный секс)  
> Переводчик: chemerika  
> Беттинг и обработка иллюстраций: Parol_ne_nuzhen  
> Разрешение на перевод: получено.

                    


End file.
